One-shot - Depois da aula Srta Swan
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Uma troca de bilhetes inocentes leva Bella onde ela nunca esperava ir. Para a sala do Sr. Cullen depois da aula. Bella vai aprender que trocar bilhetes é errado, mas muito interessante quando se trata do Sr. Cullen querendo confirmar se ela faria o que ela escreveu, e inferno ela faria.


**Depois da aula Srta. Swan**

_B – Você chuparia Mike Newton?_

_R – Eca, claro que não. E Tyler York?_

_B – Eu tenho cara de quem gosta de pirulito. _

_R – Não amiga, com certeza não. Emmett McCarty?_

_B – Com certeza. Ele é quente, e sei que a senhorita faria._

_R – Sem nem pestanejar. _

_B – kkk, sua tarada. Ah tenho um bom Edward Cullen?_

_R – Sua louca ele é nosso professor._

_B – Mas olha pra ele, eu o chuparia por horas._

_R – Sua perva, você nem sabe se ele é grande._

_B – Ele é, eu posso dizer só de olhar pra ele. E olha que ele está em descanso, imagina em ação. Olhe para aquelas mãos grandes, minha calcinha é uma causa perdida só de olhar pra elas._

_R – Você é uma vadia. Mas eu posso ver o que quer dizer. Ele é muito gostoso._

_B – E como, eu estou em chamas aqui, só de pensar em por minha boca nele._

- Srta. Swan. – ergui a cabeça sentindo minha cara inteira esquentar ao vê-lo esticando a mão.

Eu realmente cogitei a ideia de enfiar o papel na boca e engoli-lo.

- Estou esperando? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e que sobrancelha sexy, e relutantemente coloquei o papel em sua mão.

Ele o olhou por um momento e rezei para todos os santos que ele não lesse em voz alta, e Deus devia estar de olho hoje, por que Sr. Cullen fez um barulho que pareceu um resmungo e foi para sua mesa um pouco rápido demais se sentando e colocando o papel que estava trocando com Rosie em sua gaveta.

Olhei de esguelha para ela ao meu lado, ela estava um pouco pálida.

- No final do dia espero a senhorita em minha sala, Isabella.

Oh merda!

Olhei para Rosie que estava verde agora.

Pelo menos era só eu, se ela recebesse uma detenção seus pais a tirariam das lideres de torcida. Sim os pais de Rosie eram frescos assim.

O sinal tocou e praticamente corri para a porta, talvez eu pudesse fugir antes do fim da aula, lógico que Sr. Cullen tem o poder de ler mentes eu juro.

- Não esqueça do nosso compromisso Srta. Swan, estarei esperando. – engoli em seco com o tom sério de sua voz.

- Si – sim Sr. Cullen. – sussurrei antes de praticamente correr para fora da sala.

Quando estava fora do alcance dele, parei encostando a parede, tomando algumas respirações profundas. Isso ia ser mau, papai teria uma sincope se soubesse o que fiz. O que eu escrevi, sobre os pensamentos pervos que rondavam minha mente, meu rosto estava alcançando altos níveis de vermelho só de imaginar Sr. Cullen chamando meu pai e mostrando o bilhete.

Ai meu Deusinho do céu.

- Bella. – me virei como meu nome foi chamado, Rosie se aproximou um pouco afobada, ok muito afobada.

Se ir parar na diretoria era ruim pra mim, pois meu pai é chefe de policia de Forks, Rosie é mil vezes pior, seu pai é o medico da cidade, um cara chato e mega conservador. Ser chamado na escola, por que Rosalie estava trocando bilhetes pervertidos com uma amiga seria uma vergonha, e definitivamente deixaria Rosie em um grande apuro.

Sair das lideres seria o menor dos seus problemas.

- Então como foi?

- Ele quer me ver depois da aula.

- Eu também?

- Não só eu. – engoli em seco, ela me olhou nervosamente.

Podia ver a luta interna em sua mente.

Eu vou ser corajosa e ficar ao lado de Bella.

Eu vou fugir e a Bella que se foda.

Eu como uma boa amiga, ia facilitar sua luta interna.

- Ele disse só eu Rosie, você não precisa se preocupar. – pelo seu olhar agradecido, era possível que ela criasse um altar em minha homenagem.

Achavam que eu estava brincando quando disse do pai dela né? Ele é tenso, diria que até dumal.

- Obrigada Bella.

- Hey está tudo bem Rosie. Com certeza eu vou ganhar uma bronca e detenção, se ele fosse chamar nossos pais, teria ido direto para a diretoria e nem iria me chamar para conversar.

- Ok, mas se você ficar muito encrencada, pode dizer que a R, era eu. Eu não quero que se encrenque sozinha.

Era por isso que somos amigas, mesmo ela estando se borrando, eu sabia que ela estava sendo sincera.

- Certo. Mas vai ver não vai ser nada demais.

Isso é o que repeti para mim mesma pelo resto das aulas.

Não duvidava nada que eu teria um infarto a qualquer momento de tão nervosa.

Quando o sinal da ultima aula tocou eu dei um pulo, meu coração ia a boca de tão disparado. Senti uma mão em meu ombro, ergui a cabeça para Rosie que estava ao meu lado.

- Quer que eu te espere?

- Não, não, vá para casa. Eu te ligo a noite. – ela assentiu e correu para fora da sala.

Sério nunca vi ninguém se mover tão rápido.

Eu ao contrario me arrastei até a sala do Sr. Cullen, te juro vi uma joaninha na janela me ultrapassando.

Mas mesmo me arrastando, cheguei a sala do Sr. Cullen, só dez minutos depois do sinal bater, eu até tentei enrolar mais um pouco, mas não deu muito certo.

A porta estava fechada e dei uma batidinha, não ouve resposta.

- Sr. Cullen. – sussurrei e nada.

É ele não está, melhor eu ir. Sorri satisfeita, eu tentei chamar, não é minha culpa que ele não ouviu.

Mal dei dois passos a porta se abriu e Sr. Cullen em toda a sua gloria me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Que isso o cara tem ouvido supersônico?

- A senhorita bateu? – abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes, ele sorriu. – Entre Srta. Swan.

Caminhando o mais lento possível, entrei na sala, ele esperou apesar da minha lerdeza, até eu entrar fechando a porta atrás de mim, engoli em seco quando ouvi o trinco.

- Sente-se Srta. Swan. – mandou, ia para meu lugar quando notei a cadeira entre as carteiras e sua mesa, olhei para ele que indicava a cadeira.

Sentei rapidamente, minhas pernas falhariam em poucos minutos, então sentar foi muito bom. Sr. Cullen, andou pela sala indo até a frente da sua mesa sentando-se na beirada, cruzou os braços na frente do peito, me encarando.

Olhei para seu rosto abaixando o mesmo imediatamente. Embora eu estava um pouco encrencada, ok muito encrencada, não pude deixar de reparar o quão sexy ele estava, na verdade a situação inteira era meio, quente.

Tipo fantasiar com o Sr. Cullen me castigando enquanto eu estava curvada sobre sua mesa, era uma das minhas fantasias preferidas, sim eu já brinquei com minha boceta imaginando cenários pervertidos com o Sr. Cullen, me processe.

Infelizmente seu silêncio estava começando a me deixar meio nervosa, nos meus sonhos nós já estariamos pelados a muito tempo. Mas a realidade era meio frustrante, e seu silêncio agonizante.

Ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo, a intensidade do seu olhar me fez estremecer, ou ele estava com tesão, ou muito puto, considerando minha sorte, era muito puto. Abaixei a cabeça novamente rezando para que o que quer que ele fosse fazer, fosse entre nós e ele não chamasse meu pai. Ouvi ele se movendo e em seguida finalmente falou.

- Bem, Srta. Swan, a senhorita tem algo a dizer sobre isso? – o olhei de esguelha e ele estava segurando meu bilhete.

Oh senhor...

- Bem... hmmm... sabe... foi só brincadeira... quer dizer... é... – ele ergueu a mão para que eu me calasse, o que fiz o mais rápido possível, meu balbuciar confuso estava deixando até a mim nervosa.

- É uma brincadeira? – ele parecia realmente bravo agora.

Merda!

Me apressei em explicar.

- Sim, tipo conversa entre meninas, nada sério, só pensamentos aleatórios, eu sinto muito que o ofendi, nunca foi minha intenção, o senhor é meu professor favorito, e eu só estava falando merda, e entediada, não que sua aula fosse entediante, mas eu nem sei por que comecei com isso, e o que disse sobre o senhor, bem, eu sinto muito foi totalmente desrespeitoso, mais juro que não foi por mal, e o senhor é meio gostoso mesmo... merda quer dizer...

- Chega Srta. Swan. – ele me interrompeu, graças a Deus, por que vai saber que outra merda eu diria.

- Desculpe. – sussurrei olhando pra ele que parecia segurar o riso.

- Então a "B", é você?

- Sim senhor.

- E a "R"?

- Eu prefiro não dizer. – ele assentiu desencostando da mesa, o vi colocar meu bilhete no bolso e começar a tirar seu cinto.

O merda, ele vai me bater?

- Bem Srta. Swan, eu devo confessar que seu bilhete me deixou muito curioso.

- Sim? – minha voz era fininha e nervosa. Ele tirou o cinto e o colocou sobre a mesa, começou a se aproximar de mim, abrindo as calças.

OH MEU FUDIDO DEUS!

- Muito Srta. Swan? Na verdade eu li seu bilhete muitas vezes, e a parte que me deixou mais curioso foi "_eu o chuparia por horas.". – _ele repetiu minhas palavras, gemi internamente.

- Er... – eu não sabia como responder a isso.

- Você realmente faria isso Srta. Swan? – ele perguntou abrindo as calças agora... espera o que?

- O que?

- Chupar um pau por horas.

Para dizer que eu fiquei chocada, era o mínimo, eu devo ter perdido minha mente. Eu estava na aula de geometria e dormi de novo?

Me dei um beliscão discretamente, ai, doeu.

- Srta. Swan. – me voltei para ele ficando com a boca aberta ao vê-lo empurrando a cueca para o lado e colocando seu pau para fora.

OH MEU DEUS!

Eu sabia que ele era grande.

Olhei para o Sr. Cullen que me olhava intensamente, puta merda, o olhar era de tesão mesmo. Desci meus olhos para seu pau grande, grosso e bonito que ele acariciava levemente enquanto se aproximava de mim.

- Então Srta. Swan?

- Eu esqueci qual é a pergunta. – murmurei ainda encarando seu pau.

Isso está realmente acontecendo?

- Eu perguntei se você realmente chuparia um pau por horas, mais precisamente o meu.

- Sim. – quase gritei corando terrivelmente em seguida, ele agarrou meu queixo me assustando um pouco.

- Ótimo, então coloque sua boquinha para trabalhar. – meus olhos se arregalaram, e olhei de seu rosto para seu pau em choque.

- O senhor quer que eu...

- Sim, agora. – ele soltou meu queixo aproximando seu pau de mim.

Oh merda!

Eu já chupei um cara antes, eu nem sou virgem, mas esse é o Sr. Cullen, o cara mais gostoso do mundo, e se eu fizer algo errado? Jesus e se eu mordê-lo? Eu nunca me perdoaria se mordesse o pau do Sr. Cullen.

- Srta. Swan, se não quiser...

- Eu quero. – me apressei em dizer, corando em seguida.

- Então abra a boca. – ordenou e abri imediatamente, enquanto olhava para ele, ele sorriu ainda segurando seu pau e o direcionou para minha boca.

Fechei os lábios na cabeça do seu pau chupando o pouco de pré-gozo que estava na ponta, ele grunhiu e empurrou mais seu pau para dentro, o suguei, passando a língua pelas laterais.

- Bom, continue assim. – ele gemeu, sua mão agarrando um punhado do meu cabelo e o puxando, o olhei ainda com a boca nele.

Sr. Cullen sorriu, seus bonitos olhos verdes cada vez mais intensos. Cara ele tinha que ser o homem mais bonito que já vi, um Adônis em forma humana.

- Abra bem sua boca. – mandou novamente e abri, ele sorriu satisfeito e ainda com a mão no meu cabelo começou a mover minha cabeça, fodendo a minha boca com seu pau.

Para dizer que minha calcinha teria que ir pro lixo quando saísse da sua sala, eu nunca me senti tão molhada, mas o pau do Sr. Cullen deslizando em minha boca, enquanto ele me encarava com os olhos ardendo, estava me deixando quente, molhada, e muito, muito tarada.

Esfreguei as coxas querendo algum atrito, queria levar minha mão dentro das minhas calças tocando minha boceta, mas não sabia se o Sr. Cullen ia gostar. Ele estava ofegante, e podia sentir seu pau latejando em minha boca, ele se afastou de repente tirando o pau da minha boca o esfregando em meus lábios.

- Beije. – exigiu, beijei a pontinha dando uma sugada, ele gemeu. – Bom, agora Srta. Swan, tire sua calça.

- O que?

- Sua calça tire, e se curve sobre minha mesa.

Olhei para ele em choque, mas ao ver ele arqueando sua sobrancelha sexy, fiquei de pé imediatamente, tirei os tênis e meia, e evitando olhar pra ele a calça, enganxei meus dedos na calcinha, mas sua voz me parou.

- Deixe. – assentiu e caminhando um pouco hesitante fui até a mesa e me curvei, meus seios esmagando alguns papeis, mas Sr. Cullen não parecia se importar, então quem era eu pra falar algo.

O sentir se mover atrás de mim, engolindo em seco me concentrei na mesa e nos papeis embaixo de mim, olhando mais atentamente notei que eram algumas provas.

Olha Mike Newton tirou F, idiota. Será que a minha ta por aqui?

- Afaste as pernas. – ele ordenou, me fazendo esquecer de provas, e qualquer outra coisa a não ser ele.

As afastei rapidamente, suas mãos passaram pela minha bunda descendo para o interior das minhas coxas, ele seguiu com sua caricia pelas minhas pernas e ofeguei quando ele subiu de novo agarrando a calcinha e dando um puxão forte.

O merda, ele rasgou a calcinha do meu corpo.

Minha boceta devia ser um rio agora, minhas coxas estavam molhadas de tão excitada que eu estava. Senti ele passando as mãos por minha bunda novamente, indo até minha entrada, mas sua mão só passava perto, parava antes de realmente tocar, meu clitóris pulsava loucamente.

- Sr. Cullen. – gemi baixinho e ele parou de me tocar.

- Sim Srta. Swan? – engolindo a vergonha empinei a bunda.

- Por favor. – ele grunhiu.

- Diga Isabella.

- Me foda. – ele rosnou e estava esperando ele empurrando seu pau com força, mas em vez disso, suas mãos agarraram as minhas pernas a afastando mais, e em seguida sua boca estava em mim.

Guinchei ao sentir sua língua lambendo meu clitóris, descendo para minha entrada onde ele lambeu como um louco meu sexo. Minha entrada pulsava loucamente a cada investida da sua língua quente e molhada.

- Oh meu...

- Bom... – ele gemia entre lambidas e chupadas, e minha boceta se contraia a cada linguada que ele dava.

Eu estava a ponto de gozar quando ele afastou sua boca, eu acho que choraminguei, mas não posso ter certeza, desde que eu estava em uma nevoa de prazer.

Ouvi ele se afastando e alguns barulhos, em seguida seu pau se esfregava em minha bunda.

- Porra. – guinchei e ele riu, agarrando meus quadris para me erguer um pouco, seu pau entrando em mim lentamente.

Senti o material da camisinha, queria ele sem nada entre nós, mas eu não estava tomando pílula, ainda bem que ele lembrou da camisinha, por que eu não lembrava de mais nada.

Ofeguei quando ele entrou completamente vindo com força ao me sentir tão preenchida, ele rosnou se curvando sobre meu corpo.

- Você não é virgem?

- Não.

- Bom, posso fodê-la com força. – mal registrei suas palavras ele se afastou e ainda agarrando meus quadris meteu com força.

Gritei conforme seu pau entrava e saia de mim, forte e rápido, minha boceta mal tinha se recuperado do ultimo orgasmo e eu já estava a ponto de gozar de novo.

- Porra você é apertadinha. – ele grunhiu empurrando mais fundo seu pau, eu rebolava sem sentido contra ele.

Os papeis em sua mesa, deviam estar todos amassados, mas quem se importava, ele certamente que não já que me fodia com força.

De repente senti uma picada em minha bunda, e ao olhar sobre meu ombro, o vi massageando onde ele me bateu.

Porra ele me deu um tapa?

Ele me encarou ao ver que eu olhava e deu outro tapa, gemi um pouco alto e o vi sorrir, mais tapas vieram, assim como suas investidas pareciam mais rápidas e fortes. Seu pau saiu de mim de repente, e ele me puxou me virando de frente para ele. Suas mãos ágeis, agarraram minha camiseta a retirando, o ajudei me livrando do meu sutiã, eu não conseguia nem lembrar qual era, mas quem se importa.

Ele gemeu vendo meus seios, e agarrando meus quadris me colocou sentada na beirada da mesa, se aproximou guiando seu pau novamente para minha boceta, enrosquei as pernas em volta dos seus quadris agarrando seus ombros, ele empurrou profundamente dentro da minha boceta.

- Ahhh...

- Tão bom... – gemeu descendo a cabeça até meus seios os chupando enquanto me fodia mais lentamente dessa vez.

Eu gozei novamente, meu corpo tremendo contra o dele, ele rosnou mordendo meu mamilo, voltando a me foder forte.

Gritei subindo as mãos para seu cabelo enrolando meus dedos entre os fios.

Oh meu Deus, estou tocando no cabelo do Sr. Cullen

Ok seu pau está dentro de mim, mas eu sempre quis tocar nesse cabelo.

Sr. Cullen rosnou, suas investidas eram frenéticas, mesmo com o aperto da minha boceta devido ao gozo, ele ainda brincava com meus seios, chupando e mordendo os mamilos, ele colocou a mão entre nós, esfregando meu clitóris, e incrivelmente eu vim de novo, dessa vez com ele.

Seu pau tremeu violentamente dentro de mim, e senti a camisinha enchendo, ele enterrou o rosto entre meus seios me abraçando com força, suspirando acariciei seu cabelo macio com um sorriso bobo.

Ow, esse homem sabe foder.

Senti um beijo entre meus seios, em seguida ele se afastou, estremeci quando ele saiu de dentro de mim. O observei tirar a camisinha e guardar seu pau na cueca, continuei nua sobre a mesa enquanto o via se ajeitar, ele me olhou finalmente quando estava decente e sorriu.

- Tudo bem Srta. Swan?

- Sim senhor, eu... – eu na verdade não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Ele sorriu mais vindo até mim, pegou meu queixo me fazendo olhar em seus bonitos olhos verdes.

- Você se arrependeu linda?

- Não. – seu sorriso se tornou maior.

- Bom. – sussurrou antes de se inclinar para mim, beijando meus lábios delicadamente, de um jeito tão doce que fez meu coração disparar, mas antes que aprofundasse o beijo ele se afastou.

- Pode ir agora Srta. Swan.

Olhei para ele confusa, ele foi para sua cadeira, um pouco hesitante e chateada sai de sua mesa e comecei a me vestir, ele arrumava a bagunça que fizemos na mesa, quando estava vestida comecei a caminhar em direção a porta, mas parei quando ele chamou meu nome sem olhar para mim.

- Sim?

- Venha a minha sala depois da aula amanhã.

- Hmmm? – ele finalmente me olhou com um sorriso.

- A senhorita disse que poderia me chupar por horas, eu ainda quero ver isso. – ele piscou e voltou as suas tarefas.

Meio cambaleante sai da sala dele, ainda meio confusa, mas sem deixar de sorrir, ao chegar ao meu caminhão, senti meu celular vibrar em minha mochila, o tirei vendo uma ligação de Rosie.

- Bella, como foi já está em casa?

- Não saindo da escola.

- Está tudo bem?

- Mais do que bem. – sorri abertamente enquanto entrava no carro com um sorriso idiota.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Hey lembra quando eu disse que achava que cara com mãos grandes tem pau grande?

- Lembro? – podia dizer que ela estava confusa, mas só ri.

- Acredite mulher, pois eu tenho certeza agora.

E eu veria de novo depois da aula amanhã.

_**Fim.**_

* * *

**N/A: Oieeee pervas, repostando minhas one *.***

**Adorooo essa, Bellinha perva kkkkkkkk**

**Mas com um professor como Edward, eita até eu kkkkk**

**Espero que ameem reler, e pra quem não leu, divirta-se**

**bjss**


End file.
